The present invention relates to a method for measuring a dose of a drug in aerosol form inhaled by an animal as well as a system for implementing the measuring method. The present invention also relates to a method for administering a predetermined dose of a drug in aerosol form to an animal and a system for implementing the administering method.
When performing animal experiments for testing a new drug, it is often desirable to administer a predetermined dose of the drug to each animal.
A method known in the art for administering a dose of a drug inhaled by an experimental animal in aerosol form is the fixed time administration method. The experimental set-up of this method is schematically shown in FIG. 1. An aerosol generator 1 is connected to one end of a tube 2, the other end of which is connected to a nose mask 3, through which the animal is to inhale during the experiment. The tube 2 is provided with an air inlet 4, comprising a one-way flap valve 5 and a filter 6, as well as an air outlet 7, also comprising a one-way flap valve 8 and a filter 9.
In a preparatory phase of the method, the exposure time required for administering a desired dose of the drug is calculated from the following relation EQU Exposure time=desired dose.times.BW/(aerosol concentration.times.respiratory minute volume)
where BW is the body weight of the animal, the aerosol concentration is a predetermined particle concentration in the flow of aerosol generated by the aerosol generator, and the respiratory minute volume is calculated in a predetermined way according to a theory or empirical knowledge. Then, the aerosol generator 1 is adjusted so as to generate, in the tube 2, a fixed volumetric flow of aerosol of the predetermined concentration.
In the measurement phase, the animal inhales the aerosol through the nose mask 3 during the predetermined exposure time. If the animal needs more air than what is provided by the aerosol generator 1, additional air is supplied through the air inlet 4. Exhaled air and any air not inhaled by the animal leaves the system through the air outlet 7. The filters 6, 9 prevent contamination of the air outside the system.
However, it has been found that this prior-art fixed time administration method is not sufficiently accurate for use in certain experiments where the doses actually delivered must be in keeping with the planned doses.